Alix Olson
Alix L. Olson (born 1975) is an American poet, who works exclusively in spoken word, and academic. Life Olson was born in Bethlehem, Pennsylvania.Mind TV site: "Alix Olson / Wholly Human" She graduated from Wesleyan University in 1997. Olson earned a Bachelor of Arts at Wellesley, and is pursuing a Ph.D. in political science from the University of Massachusetts Amherst (UMA).Alix L. Olson, Department of Political Science, University of Massachusetts - Amherst. Web, Sep. 20, 2018. She holds a graduate certificate in advanced feminist studies from UMA, and is an assistant professor of women’s, gender, and sexuality studies at Oxford College, Emory University.Academic, AlixLOlson.com. Web, Sep. 20, 2018. In 1997, Olson began performing at the Nuyorican Poets Cafe, where she eventually made the 1998 Nuyorican Poetry Slam team. She and her fellow Nuyorican team members Lynne Procope, Steve Coleman and Guy LeCharles Gonzalez would go on to win the 1998 National Poetry Slam championship that year in Austin, TX.Aptowicz, Cristin O'Keefe. (2008). Words in Your Face: A Guided Tour Through Twenty Years of the New York City Poetry Slam. New York City: Soft Skull Press. "Chapter 19: And Two Become Three; Mouth Almighy Becomes NYC-Urbana and Nuyo's Championship Team Becomes louderARTS" ISBN 1-933368-82-9. The championship win would lead to Soft Skull Press publishing the anthology Burning Down the House which showcased poetry by Olson, Procope, Coleman and Gonzalez as well as poetry by the 1998 Nuyorican Team's coach, Roger Bonair-Agard.[http://www.amazon.com/dp/1887128484 Burning Down the House Amazon site] Olson edited the spoken word anthology, Word Warriors: 35 women leaders in the spoken word revolution. The book, published by Seal Press in 2007, features essays and poetry from poets such as Patricia Smith, Eileen Myles, Sarah Jones, Suheir Hammad, Staceyann Chin, Cristin O'Keefe Aptowicz, Lynn Breedlove and Michelle Tea, among others.[http://www.amazon.com/dp/1580052215 Word Warrior Amazon site] Writing She uses her work to address issues of capitalism, sexism, homophobia, heterosexism, misogyny, and patriarchy. She identifies as a queer feminist. Publications Poetry *''Built Like That: The word''. New York: Subtle Sister Productions, 2001. *''Independence Meal: The ingredients''. New York: Subtle Sister Productions, 2003. Edited *''Word Warriors: 35 women leaders in the spoken word revolution.'' Emeryville, CA: Seal Press, 2007. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Alix Olson, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Nov. 4, 2015. Audio / video Video *''Left Lane: A year on the road with Alix Olson'' (DVD). One Angry Woman Productions / Subtle Sister Productions, 2004. Discography * Built Like That (CD). Brooklyn, NY: Feed the Fire Productions, 2001. * Independence Meal (CD). Subtle Sister Productions, 2003. Except where noted, discographical information courtesy WorldCat. See also *List of U.S. poets References Notes External links ;Audio / video *Alix Olson at YouTube *Videos ;Books *Alix Olson at Amaxon.com ;About *Alix L. Olson at Emory University *Alix Olson Official website Category:1975 births Category:Living people Category:American poets Category:American socialists Category:American spoken word artists Category:Anti-corporate activists Category:Feminist writers Category:Lesbian feminists Category:Lesbian writers Category:LGBT writers from the United States Category:Queercore Category:Queer feminists Category:Queer women Category:Queer writers Category:Spoken word poets Category:Wesleyan University alumni Category:People from Bethlehem, Pennsylvania Category:21st-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Women poets Category:LGBT poets